


Flowers and Electricity

by That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Smith siblings stuff briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful/pseuds/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful
Summary: The ninja have returned from the First Realm and Kai can't work out how he feels about anyone anymore.(Or, Kailor and Jaya crumbles due to time apart and Kai finds himself considering Jay as an option)
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya & Jay Walker
Kudos: 9





	Flowers and Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Ninjago Valentines/White Day exchange on tumblr :) Thanks to the lovely Excalimar for drawing the piece that inspired this which you can find [here](https://ninjago-valentine-exchange.tumblr.com/post/643156356196696065)

The energy in the air was electric. Everyone in the whole city was out on the streets, dancing, crying, celebrating. They were free, they were alive, everything was over. 

Of course, what Kai was feeling might have just been Jay next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet, finally normal again. It was entirely possible that Jay was using his powers unconsciously. They were relatively connected to their emotions, after all, and Jay had been a mess, but maybe he was finally happy again. 

Kai hoped so. Hoped that someone could be happy. 

He was just so anxious, watching, waiting for something to go wrong. Even if the celebration was for them, they still had to be on guard. They were the protectors. The people who kept everyone safe. 

And he wasn’t the only one feeling it. Only moments ago, Lloyd had slipped away, and he was certain it wasn’t for any good reasons. 

He bit his lip, scanning over the crowd again.  _ Nothing. They’re safe.  _

“Kai?” Jay tugged his sleeve, “Are you okay? You look worried.” Kai sighed, forcing a small smile for the sake of his friend’s comfort. 

“I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind.” 

“Maybe you should put something else on your mind.”  _ Typical Jay.  _ Still, he had to admit, maybe that wasn’t the worst idea. 

“Like what?”

“Wellllllll….” Jay slowly turned in a circle, taking in all of the options for distraction. Spotting a small florist’s cart, his face lit up. “Get Skylor some flowers! Or, you know, literally any girl here.” His smile dropped slightly, “Any of them would be glad to be the great fire ninja’s latest fling.” 

“Yeah! Yeah. Yeah, that’s a great idea. I’ll find you when I’m done.” Kai dashed off towards the vendor, pushing through the crowd before coming to a halting stop. 

He didn’t want to give Skylor flowers. He didn’t  _ want  _ adoring fangirls swooning and gossiping over a  _ fling _ . 

Kai turned back to look at Jay, somehow not looking lost at all, even though he was all alone. Happy to be home, he supposed. They all were, but maybe Jay the most. Well, after him, anyway. Missing Lloyd and Nya was horrible, especially knowing that he could return only to find his siblings dead. 

Jay had that too, though, he supposed. Nya was his best friend, (he’d admitted one cold night in the first realm, much to Kai’s shock and… relief.), and Lloyd was just as much his sibling as he was Kai’s. 

The crowd swelled and he lost sight of Jay, so he pulled out his wallet and began examining the flowers for sale. 

“For a special someone?” The florist lent over his bench to get a better look at what Kai was looking at. 

“Yeah, if I can find them.” Kai responded, not even really registering what he’d said. 

“Bit of a crowd, ey?”

“Oh, no, I just don’t know who my special someone is yet.” He said, eyes still firmly on the different bouquets. 

“Might be a bit of a problem. I always advise my customers to buy the bouquet that matches the person.”

“I’ll just take these ones, then.” Kai held up a bunch of small, white flowers. The florist regarded them with a smile. 

“A blank slate. Good choice.” 

_ And now to work out who to give them to. _ Kai handed over his money and turned back into the crowd, bouquet shielded by his arms. 

Not Skylor, he didn’t think he really liked her like that, not anymore. Not a fan girl. That left… Pixal. And she was sweet, sure, but not at  _ all  _ his type. There was no flare inside her, no passionate spark. She loved Zane, and she was an amazing Samurai X, but she was lacking the strong emotional energy that Kai craved. 

There was always the boys, of course. He’d been bisexual his whole life, but giving flowers to one of them? In public? Now? After everything had been destroyed and now barely rebuilt, he thought it would be a bit much for everyone to handle. 

Besides, he reasoned, who would he choose? Cole, their first realm leader, their rock and the kindest man he knew. Or Zane, cool and clever, ready to put everyone before himself at any moment. Or...

Or-

Or Jay. Jay who was the most expendable. Jay who repressed his emotions until he was standing in oblivion. Jay who didn’t like Nya  _ like that.  _ Jay with his dumb freckles that he’d given up using concealer on. Jay with his cute frizzy ginger hair. 

Jay with his electric personality to match the fire inside Kai. 

Jay who ticked all of his boxes. 

He pushed through the crowd faster now, not sure if this revelation was good or bad. 

“Kai! Where are you going?” He felt a tap on his shoulder and span around to see Nya. His eyes widened, a blush slowly creeping across his face. He’d been thinking about  _ her boyfriend  _ as if he could give him flowers. 

“Have.. Have you seen Jay?” Her face fell. 

“Yeah. He went to the park. They’re doing the fireworks soon. I was just coming to get you.”

“Is everything okay? You look…”

“I’m fine. Come on, let’s go to the park.” She grabbed his sleeve, dragging him through the crowd at a much faster pace than Kai thought was polite. “Who are the flowers for?”

“Uh..”  _ How was he meant to respond to that?  _ He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, and they continued to make their way to the park in silence. 

The crowd moved around them, everyone going in different directions. It was nice, Kai supposed, to be back among it all. To see normal beings that weren’t Cole and Zane and Jay and Wu. 

But that all fell away as they finally made it into the park, and he could see, in the last rays on sunlight, his team. He broke away from Nya, sprinting with his bundle of flowers, because he understood now. 

What family really meant. 

“Jay!” 

They collided messily, but somehow the bouquet stayed in tact and both boys uninjured. 

“These are for you.” 

And they collided even more messily still, flowers and arms and lips and joy. 

Overhead, the fireworks bloomed. 


End file.
